A software application may use a database for the purpose of storing or accessing application data. Executable code within the application may compose and submit queries to a database management system which retrieves application data matching specified search parameters from the database as required by the application. The purpose of a database query may be to obtain application data for populating the textual fields or other display elements of a graphical user interface (GUI) screen. In this case, the executable code that composes and submits a database query may be automatically executed every time the GUI screen is presented by the application, to ensure the currency of the application data to be displayed on the screen. If a user navigates to the same GUI screen more than once, the database query may be re-executed (“refreshed”) each time the screen is redisplayed. This approach may be inefficient in some situations however, such as when the database is not updated frequently.
When a software application that performs database queries and displays user interface screens is to be executed by a wireless communication device, the application may initially be downloaded to the device via a wireless network. Because the cost of data transmission over a wireless network may be based upon the amount of data transmitted, it may be desirable to download the application with a minimal amount of data transmission.
A solution which addresses at least some of these concerns would be desirable.